i think i love you, OnoD x HiroC fanfiction
by Sande202
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever so there will be many many errors (please be nice) Warning: This is an yaoi onkm (Ono Daisuke x Kamiya Hiroshi) Fanfic that means boy x boy This is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people. P.s this will be an r18 fanfic a
1. Chapter 1: newely discovered feelings

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic ever so there will be many many errors (please be nice)

Warning: This is an yaoi onkm (Ono Daisuke x Kamiya Hiroshi) Fanfic that means boy x boy

This is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

P.s this will be an r18 fanfic and will contain mature content so if u don't like this kinda thing then please leave this page now. Lastly there may be some appearances of other seiyuu's *cough* Kaji-kun *cough*

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

DGS radio show

'Dear girl stories, once again tonight's stories have come to an end'

"To send us an email please send it to dgs j**r. net"

'To find out more please go to animeromix, out sight, "dear girl stories" is up there too so please check it out'

'And on that note the story tellers till now have been Kamiya Hiroshi and…'

"Ono Daisuke"

'"Dear girl stories, to be continued to #4** see ya next time~'"

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

'Good work today'

"Ah good work today Kamiya-san" I say as I assembling the scattered paper on the desk

Kamiya-san stood up from his chair and stretched his arms causing the hem of his shirt to rid up, revealing his milky yet somewhat tanned skin, he then stretched to the side witch caused his shirt to ride even higher and to slither over his waist.

I looked up to see the bare skin peeking out from Kamiya-sans shirt and just from that sight alone I couldn't rip away my gaze. Wow did Kamiya-san always have skin this fare, I wonder what it would feel like if I touched it, probably really smooth and soft just like…just like his lips, I bet his lips are soft as well, I mean just look at them so pink and ready to kis…wait what no, ahhh why am I thinking about that again, I'm a guy I shouldn't be thinking about how another man's lips feel.

I end up staring at Kamiya-sand face with a worried and confused expression. This is the second time today I stared to intensely at Kamiya-san. It's not like I want to I just can't help it, it's only a recent thing tho so it should be fine but…

'Ono-kun…hey Ono-kun?'

"What...umm yes Kamiya-san" I get pulled out of my ramble

'Is there something on my face you've been staring at it for a long time and you also did it before as well?'

Oh no, was I staring for that whole time oh god I'm an idiot

"What umm no there's nothing, sorry I was just ahh…spacing out"

'Oh ok, well I'm starving so you wanna go grab some dinner'

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry as well so it's a good plan"

I actually ate something before I came to the studio but it's a good chance to be with Kamiya-san

'Ok then you wanna get going'

"Yeah sure"

~the two go to a random place close by to the studio~

*halfway through dinner and a few (allot) drinks later*

'c'mon! Ono-kun just have another drink, I'll have one with you'

"Ok Kamiya-san I think you've had enough to drink"

'No, I can still drink, hey aahh excuse me can we have 2 more drinks here, thanks.'

"Haha Kamiya-san your impossible" I say with a soft smile

'Pfft whatever…anyways what's been going on with you lately Ono-kun, you've been acting weird'

Oh no was it that obvious that I've been staring at him that much. He probably thinks I'm gross now. "Oh umm nothing really I think I'm just tired or something"

'Well ok then but remember if u want to talk or someone I'm all ears'

"Haha thanks Kamiya-san but I doubt that you would have any interests in my problems" I say looking down at the ground feeling a little embarrassed.

'Hey I'm being serious if u wanna talk about anything I'm right here and…and it can be anything really, because you're an important person to me and I care about how you're doing'

What... what was that just now, why does that make me so happy to hear those words form him, what is this new feeling of butterfly's in my stomach, why is it that my heart skipped a beat when he said that…what is this new feeling welling up inside me.

"…"

'Hey, Ono-kun can you hear me'

I feel a touch to my shoulder and I look up to see Kamiya-sans face only a few centimetres away from mine and my face immediately goes read and I back up instantly

"Oh ahh umm…yeah sorry about that" I pause again I see Kamiya-san open his mouth and bout to say something but I immediately stand up

"Umm sorry I think I should get going now, good work today and good night"

I walk out of the store and down the street heading to anywhere I can think by myself. I'm too confused to think about the cold chill that hit me the moment I exited the store. What was that just now why did I get embarrassed from being that close to Kamiya-san, something's defiantly wrong with me, maybe I have some kind of weird sickness, wait but that doesn't make sense because I've never felt this way all those other times Kamiya-san got a little close. I continue to argue with myself until my feet slow down and eventually come to a stop. I end up standing in front of an empty park.

I see a swing and walk over to it, I sit on the swing with a sigh. I'm so confused I can't even think straight anymore. These feelings, what do they even mean I feel anxious and nervous at the same time, my breathings is still erratic, I can't stop my heart from beating this fast and my palms are all sweaty.

It's the cold brisk wind that wakes me out of my trance. Ahh it's already this cold, winter is definitely on its way, I think to myself as I realise that my neck is colder than usual. I search around me looking for my scarf; it's nowhere to be found. Oh no did I forget it at the shop just now

I sigh to myself. Oh well Kamiya-san will probably remember it…hah…Kamiya-san

"Ok ok" I say to myself

"So let's think for a bit…when I see Kamiya-san I feel all giddy and anxious at the same time, my throat goes dry and my heart beat picks up, and that incident just then…"

Suddenly it hits me like one of the slaps Kamiya-san gives me when I mess up my lines.

Do I…do I maybe l-love Kamiya-san?

"NO, no, no, no, no, I'm NOT gay. I like girls, I love boobs, boobs are amazing. But then what do these overwhelming feeling for Kamiya-san mean"

I sit there quietly as I replay the words Kamiya-san said:

_'You're an important person to me and I care about how you're doing' _

I feel the frosty current of air wiz along my neck once again causing my back to ball its self up. I think about going back to the store to get my scarf but I feel that if I see Kamiya-san again im going to say something I'm going to deeply regret.

I grip the swings chain and grit my teeth as I feel my eyes well up a bit with tears as I finally admit it to myself.

"_I'm…im in love with Kamiya-san_"

Authors note:

So how was it, please tell me what I can improve on and your thoughts on the story. Please favourite if you want ^-^

Also there will be some r18 stuff in the further chapters (if you guys want me to continue that is)

Anyway please leave a comment if you can ill appreciate it allot. It can be anything really.

Thank you to everyone who reads this ^-^

Follow my onkm instagram page- onkm_love


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter sweet

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech.

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech.

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

_"I'm in love with Kamiya-san."_

Those words kept replaying in my head over and over as I walk down the hall making my way to the bathroom, as I'm walking I check my phone to see what the time is.

*8:47pm* we should be finishing soon I think to myself as I walk into the empty bathroom and make my way to the sink, I examine myself closely in the mirror.

Kamia-san was in the middle of recording when I asked to go to the bathroom, I didn't really have to go but I knew that if I stayed there any longer listening to Kamiya-sans cute angelic voice I would say something that I wouldn't be happy about after, but it's not just his voice…the way those innocent soft lips move as those sweet words role off his slick wet tongue…ugghhh no I'm getting distracted again.

It's been about a week since I realised these feelings for Kamiya-san and these emotion has been getting stronger and stronger each day I'm with him. But admittingly that's probably because I've been inviting him out to dinner more often than usual.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the cleaner comes into the bathroom.

"'Oh sorry excuse me for the intrusion'"

"No no its fine I was just about to leave" I say giving them a smile and leaving the bathroom walking back out into the narrow hall.

The recording should be finished soon I think to myself as I quicken my pace and head to the correct room.

I walk in to see Kamiya-san coming out of the recording studio just in time, my face lights up when I see him and I start to head in his direction.

"Ahh Kamiya-sa…"

My speech is cut off by one of the female workers as she starts a light conversation with him. I immediately stop in my tracts and back up to watch the two from afar.

I droop my head down to look at my feet. Maybe I shouldn't invite him out to dinner tonight, it's probably troublesome for him anyway. I glance my head back up to Kamiya-san direction and see the girl is now laughing with a cheesy smile and her hand is lightly rubbing his arm.

I immediately feel something bubble up inside my gut. It's the feel of being angry, hurt and sad all at the same time, it's like I've been pushed into my own bubble that's consuming and suffocating any positive thoughts I had about myself. I bite my lip as I look back up at the pair and see that Kamiya-san is now smiling back at her.

I can't take this anymore. I think to myself and grab my things that have been sitting on the chair next to me, I quickly and quietly say my good byes to everyone whilst trying to avoid Kamiya-san. I make my way out of the room and head for the elevator.

As I'm waiting for the elevator, thoughts cross my mind.

Offcourse he would want to be around girls, he's not gross like me and doesn't have feelings for another guy that he's known for agers…I wonder if it would all work out if I was a girl and wasn't trapped in this body, depressing thoughts cross my mind as I wrap my scarf tightly around my neck as this weather is out of control, its only been a few days into December but I already feel like I need to wear 5 layers of cloths just to not freeze to death. I hear the ping of the elevator as the doors slide open I'm about to step in and finally retire for the day when…

'Ahh Ono-kun there you are wait up.'

That voice…I would know that sweet hypnotising voice anywhere.

"Oh Kamiya-san, hi" I say feeling happy yet a little down at the same time.

''where you heading home, cas I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some dinner with me' he says calm and naturally.

Oh god yes! Kamiya-san asked _me_ out to dinner this time. My mood suddenly lightens up and I swear at this moment I have a pair of dog ears and a wagging tail.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks" I say with glee and a big goofy smile.

'Ok great let me just go grab my things and then we can go.'

I watch him fast walk into the distance. Aww he's so cute when he hurry's I think to myself. I stand there and fiddle with my key chains while I wait for him.

'Hey I'm back, you wanna get going.'

"Sure" I say gesturing him to get in the elevator first as I follow after him.

We enter the elevator and shortly after I press the "ground" button I feel a soft hand touching my head, it's almost like a patting. I swoop around to see Kamiya-san fiddling with my hair.

"K-Kamiya-san" I immediately go red as he's standing on his toes just to reach up to my level.

'Oh sorry Ono-kun you hair was in a mess I was just trying to fix it up.'

"Umm right right ahh thank, you" I say looking down trying to hide my blush.

'All good' he says and pulls away when he hears the ting of the elevator.

'Ahh its freezing already and Decembers just started' He utters as he gets a cute shiver down his back causing him to wrap himself up in his jumper even more.

"Yeah it is" I say with a soft smile while looking at his back.

It's not fair…it's not fair Kamiya-san, why is it that it's just me who gets nervous, why is it that your this cute all the time, why is it that every moment I see you my face lights up and I want to kiss you and hold you so tightly yet gently as if your the most precious thing in the world to me.

_Since when, have I felt this way about you Kamiya-san_

The two go into a small izakaya (it's kinda like a place where they serve heaps of small side dished accompanied by beer)

~a few hours pass by~

'Pfffaa ahh, ok Ono-kun are you ready for another round' Kamiya-san announces, slightly slamming the empty glass on the table whilst his slurring his words.

"uhh no Kamiya-san, it's the third time you've said that just this night, and we both know you're not the strongest of people when it comes to taking your alcohol" I say with a slight laugh.

'No no I can still have about…5 more, I'll be fine I know it' he says resting his head on the table.

"Ok Kamiya-san I think it's about time we got you home" I say going over to him and shake him lightly on the shoulder.

'Oh riiight I get ya, we'll have a drinking party at my house, ok ok.'

I sigh and oblige to this suggestion just so I can get him out of here.

We pay for the food and I call a taxi.

The taxi ride is full of allot of drunken words from Kamiya-san and a lot of me apologising to the driver, until we finally arrive at his place. We pay the cab fee and get out.

Were halfway up the stairs to his apartment until Kamiya-san almost trips on one of the stairs causing me to grab hold of his waist to catch him.

"God Kamiya-san please try to make it to your place without breaking any thing" I say holding his waist tightly and blushing a bit at the same time.

We arrive at his apartment and make our way inside, the moment we walk in were both greeted by an awaiting nya-san at the door, Kamiya-san immediately goes to pick him up and scruffs his fur.

'Aww nya-san did you miss me, aww I love you to nya~ nya~^w^' I stand in the corner and watch Kamiya-san smother his cat in love, until he remembers my presence.

'Oh ahh Ono-kun you can just go sit on the couch I'll be out with some drinks in a bit.'

"Umm ok thanks" I say making my way into the living room and plonk myself down on the sofa.

I check the time and raise my eye brows in surprise.

*12:45am*

Wow were we out for that long, I think to myself as I remember all the time Kamiya-san made my heart skip a beat when he said something that made me happy, off course it didn't mean anything to him he doesn't like me in that way at all…I bet if I told him how I felt he would be disgusted by me and hate me forever, but that's why I can never tell him, I want to keep this good relationship we have, off course I want to be more than friends but I know that would never happen…

I keep talking to myself in my head until Kamiya-san comes out into the living room and stops the rambling within me.

'Here you go.'

"Thanks" I say to him as he hand me a beer and slumps himself next to me. Maybe it's just my imagination, but it feels like he's sitting closer than usual.

I go to open my mouth and start a conversation but Kamiya-san beats me to it.

'It's already pretty late so you should just stay the night we both got tomorrow off anyways don't we' he says in a tranquil yet slurred tone as he goes to take a guzzle out of his can.

"Oh umm ok, but only it's ok with you, I don't wanna cause any trouble."

'It's fine, I get lonely by myself anyways so it's all good with me.'

"Haha its kinda hard to imagine you lonely or needing anyone" I say with a small laugh.

'Hey what's that supposed to mean, I am human off course I would get lonely sometimes.'

I smile to myself at this as I imagine Kamiya-san acting out the cliché way off feeling lonely.

'well I guess its expected for me to be lonely I mean I don't have a great personality or have an super good face like you, I'll just live a lonely life and receive no love from anyone other than nya-san haha.' Kamiya-san finishes his sentence with a little laugh and lies down on the couch with his eyes starting to drift close, but I'm not worrying abut that right now. Was this how Kamiya-san felt this whole time, how did I miss this.

"K-Kamiya-san" I say in a nervous tone.

'Hmm what is it Ono-kun.'

"umm well to tell you the truth at first I gotta say I was a bit scared of you, but I think that's the same with everyone if its someone they've never met before, and once I got to know you, you had one of the best personalities ever and you laugh allot and that makes me happy more than you would ever think…"

Oh no I need to stop talking…

"And also I…think you're very handsome and are enchanting in many ways, you're cute and adorable and that's what so great about you…"

This is getting bad, I need to stop before I say something ill regret. I try to stop myself from talking but my sain thoughts are being drowned out by the adrenalin…

"And you said that no one would love you but…that's not true because…"

No don't say it.

"Because…"

He's going to hate me so much after this.

"Because…I love you Kamiya-san…"

Oh fantastic job OnoD you just rewind you only chance to stay close to Kamiya-san with those three stupid words.

My eyes stayed glued to the unopened can of beer being clenched in my now slightly shaky hands. I wring out all the courage left in me and I turn my face slowly to look at Kamiya-sans, in those few milliseconds visions of his disgusted and horrified expression cross my mind and my heart drop and shatters into fragments…

But when I finally turn my head to look at him I see nothing, no expression at all really, all I see is a relaxed face, two shut eyelids and a pair of slightly opened lips, while his chest rises and falls slow and deeply.

He's…asleep. I feel reassurance and sadness run through me at the same time. Until there's a sudden pang in my gut and I feel nervous as my body starts to move closer to Kamiya-san, wait, what am I doing, it's as if I have no control of my body.

I get closer to his face and I eye up his lips as I start to lean down slowly.

Please Kamiya-san please wake up and hit me and call me an idiot before I do something really bad.

Please wake up right now and stop me from doing this to you. Please!

I need to stop myself but…Kamiya-san why do you tempt me like this…

I'm only millimetres away from his lips when I close my eyes…

"…"

It's soft, it's really soft, ten times softer than what I ever imagined.

I feel like I should pull away already but this rising feeling in my chest is willing me to keep going.

It's beautiful. I've never experienced this feeling in my whole life the feel of happiness mixed in with nerves and so much…_love…love that will never be returned._

Before I know it the lips that I was experiencing are gone within what feel like a second and I lean back to realise what I just did.

The taste…It's sweet yet I still feel the tinge of the bitterness from the bear, I guess this is why they call love _bitter sweet_, my head is swimming in confusion excitement and desire.

My first actions and thoughts are to run and get out of this place I quickly gather my things and head for the door, as I'm about to leave I turn back and look at the peacefully sleeping Kamiya-san on the couch. I quickly runback inside and get a blanket and swiftly cover him up, As I do I feel my hand give a soft touch to his silky cheek, I look at him in silence and mutter an "I'm sorry" barely audible to hear.

I try my best to rip my gaze away from Kamiya-san and head out the door but when I'm heading back down the reality of it all hits me and the frantic thoughts start to rumble.

I just kissed Kamiya-san, on the lips, did he know was he able to feel it, no, he was asleep, maybe he heard what I said to him, no, once again he was asleep, but wasn't that kinda like harassing him I mean I didn't ask for permission and he didn't oblige, but he was so tempting and innocent how could someone NOT kiss him…

After allot of arguing with myself I finally came up with a scary but honest solution to this matter.

"Ok I'm gonna do it…" I take a deep breath and clench my fists.

"I'm going to tell Kamiya-san that I'm in love with him…"

~Authors note~

Sooo what did everyone think of the second chapter. Omg omg omg OnoD kissed him! Kyaaahh .

I just wanted to thank you so much for actually reading this story and to the people who commented and/or favourite this story thank you so much it means allot to me ^-^ (I seriously can't believe I've gotten reads on this . haha)

Anyways what did you think of this chapter…please give me feedback it helps me heaps, commenting anything is fine

Also I will usually update this story in the time span of a mim of a week and a max of 2 weeks, I promise so stay on the lookout, and there will also be Kamiya-san P.O.V's later in the story. And since we're talking about Kamiya-san, it's a bit late but I wanted to wish him a happy birthday. Wooooooo! (OMG HE LOOKS TO KAWAII TO BE 40 ;0; !) And btw this isn't going to be a sad frantic it happy! :D

Anyways please stay tuned for the next chapter. (Sorry I'm dragging it out so much, anyways please stay with me love you all ^w^)

P.s I freaking LOVE nya-san I just had to add him in :3

Follow my Instagram for more updates onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm sorry

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

"'triple comma"'-Kaji Yuki speech (yes here he is, finally \^o^/ )

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

"I don't remember how long or how I stared to feel this way but I've welled up these emotions for too long…Kamiya-san I'm in love with you, I really really love you."

'…I-I love you too Ono-kun, this whole time I liked you for so long, and before I knew it these soft feelings at the back of my heart had changed into something so much more, I love you Ono-kun, love you so much.'

"Kamiya-san I…"

'"Ono-san, umm Ono-san?"'

"Huh, wha…ahh Kaji-kun, did you need something."

"'yeah, I was just told to tell you that well be finishing as soon as they finalise the recording"' he says and comes to sit next to me on the couch.

"Oh ok that's good to hear" I say as I rub my eyes and take a deep yawn.

"'you must be pretty tied Ono-san you were asleep for my whole recording."'

"Haha yeah, I haven't been getting much sleep lately allot of things have been on my mind."

'"yeah I could tell, this is the second time today I had to wake you up."'

It's true; this is the second time I drifted off at work in the one day. It all started since the night I kis… did that thing to Kamiya-san, I told myself that I was going to tell him I was in love with him but…how, how do you tell another guy that you've been together with for years that you love them, it's not possible!

"Oh sorry I can't help spacing out" I say giving him a sorry smile.

'"oh no its fine ,I'm sure you have allot of stuff to do anyway"' he says giving me a smile back, then turning his gaze downward looking like he wanted to say something but wasn't a bit uncomfortable to say it.

"'ahh I'm sorry if I'm mistaken Ono-san but before, when I was about to wake you up…you ahh said Kamiya-sans name? I'm really sorry if I heard wrong but I just wanted to ask, I don't mean to invade privacy.'"

Crap, was I saying my dream out loud.

"Oh no it's fine…I think I might have said his name because I was gonna ask him out to dinner tonight" I say as my heart pounds hoping he'll believe my crummy lie, even though that's not such a bad idea.

"'oh ok then, Haha so that's why you were smiling while you were asleep"' Kaji-kun says with a chuckle.

"what, what do you mean by that"' I say swallowing nervously.

"'well it's just that whenever your with Kamiya-san you looks so happy."'

"Oh do I, I never noticed" that's good OnoD brush it off casually.

We sit there talking about random stuff for about 10 minutes until the director comes in and tells us that were good to leave.

~outside the recording building~

"'ahh it's gotten so cold, can't believe it's already winter"' he says rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing today" I say shrinking my neck into me, oh yeah I still haven't gotten my scarf, Kamiya-san said that he picked it up for me the other day.

"So you got any plans now it's only 9" I say facing his direction.

"'umm yeah I do actually Shimono-san invited me to have dinner at his place tonight"' he says gazing down shuffling his feet.

"Haha right, you other half" I say smiling brightly in his direction

"'yeah you could say so"' he says with an embarrassed and shy tone, I can't decide if the redness rising to his cheeks are from the weather or from the mention of a certain person's name.

"Well, I better let you go seeing you have plans."

"'ahh yes, good work today Ono-san"' he says a bit fluted.

"Yeah good work, we'll catch up some time when were both free" I say as he gives me a same kind of response.

We part ways and I see him flag down a taxi and watch the car clear off into the busy streets of Tokyo.

I swear he cannot live without Shimono-san I say with a smile, I whip out my phone and look at the time *9:10pm* I decide to give a certain person a call, I open up my contacts and go into favourites, I tap the call button and hold up the phone to my ear…

'Hello?'

Ahh that voice, that beautiful voice.

"Hi Kamiya-san it's me, sorry to bother you" I say feeling a little anxious.

'It's all good, what's going on.'

"Nothing much but…" I hold my breath as I speak the next line.

"Would you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight, it's ok if you have other plans tho, I don't wanna push you, I was just offering" I say in a rushed tone.

'Yeah sure I just finished work and was about to go somewhere random so it's good timing.'

He said yes, ok OnoD don't sweat it, show him that you're calm and casual.

"Oh ok that's good, ahh then do you wanna meet at that izakaya shop we went to that time."

That's it, take the lead

'Yeah sure that's fine, I'll be there in 10 or 15'

"Ok then, see you there" I say and he gives me the same response, I hang up the phone and flag down a cab making my way to the store.

~ The pair get to the izakaya. 3 hours later~

'Pwaaa I'm so stuffed' Kamiya-san announces as he gives a stretch, exposing his neck more vividly in the process.

"Yeah me to, and surprising this time you're not so drunk that you can't even talk" I say chuckling.

'Hey I wasn't that bad' he declares with a joking glare.

"Oh yes you where I even had to go all the way to your apartment cas you couldn't even stand upright on your own" I debate with a smile.

'Well I don't really remember what happened that night admiringly…although I do remember you saying something just before I fell asleep.'

Oh wait what, does he remember what I said…and more importantly what I did to him. I did say I was going to tell him my feeling but I didn't exactly think now.

My dwelling gets stoped when I hear Kamiya-san speak up again.

'Hmm ugghh naa I can't remember, guess I was to drunk haha.'

Oh hewwff, thank god for that I wouldn't know what I would do if he found out that I kissed him.

"Yeah…" I say as I feel my face heat up.

'Hey Ono-kun your acting weird again.'

"Oh sorry am I" I tilt my head up.

"Ahhh maybe we should leave, it's getting a little late anyways."

'Yeah ok.'

~we pay the bill and get a taxi home, we live in the same direction so we decide to go together~

'Oh yeah Ono-kun, I still have your scarf from that time, you should just come and get it tonight cas its not getting any warmer and it'll be hell if someone who uses there voice for a living to get a sore throat' he explains in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah your right, I'll do that then."

We arrive at his apartment and get ready to go into his room when I suddenly feel a pang of random emotions.

The memories from that night come flashing back into my head and I start to panic, I feel like if I go to his room I'll admit something that I'm not 100% ready to admit, I can't enter that room, I can't admit what I did, I can't stand Kamiya-san coming to hate me.

Before I know it I'm frozen still and it's not because of the weather.

'Ono-kun…hey I know its cold but you can't act like a icicle, c'mon I'll be warm in my room' he says turning around to look at me.

"…"

'Ono-kun?'

Quick make up an excuse.

"Umm sorry Kamiya-san but I just remembered I have somewhere really important to be and…I literally can't spare a moment. Sorry but I'll have to get my scarf another time."

'But the cabs already left it'll ta-'

"It's ok ill sort it out, good night Kamiya-san." my feet are already running away from his direction before I finish the sentence.

'Hey wait, Ono-kun.'

I don't have time to listen to his words, the running plus the already cold air is freezing but I don't have any time to think about that, I keep running till my hearts contempt. When I finally feel like I've gotten far enough my feet finally let me stop, and out of all the places, out of everywhere in this whole neighbourhood I end up here at this park, the stupid park where I first discovered my overwhelming feeling for Kamiya-san.

I'm sitting on the same swing, once again swinging back and forth, and once again thinking about Kamiya-san.

I'm such a coward, I'm so pathetic, I promised myself I would tell him and what do I do? I run, I run away from the perfect timing to tell him how I truly feel…it's almost funny how much for a coward I am. Why can't I just man up and say it…why.

I sit there in my puddle of thoughts until…

'Ono…kun?'

Oh god, you're kidding me. I whip my head around and as I thought the owner of that voice is the one and only Kamiya Hiroshi.

"K-Kamiya-san, what are you doing here? I thought you went home" I question feeling confused.

'well I would have but some idiot I know just runs off somewhere unexpectedly, off course I would follow you ,do you think I an idiot, anyway I'm here now so no more running away, you're going to tell me what's wrong and I'm going to listen' he says as he take a seat on the swing next to me.

'Here' he says, and I see a can of coffee come into my field of vision.

"Thanks" I say griping the can; the warmth of the drink is nice against my icy cold hands.

'So, you going to tell me what been going on with you' I hear the sound of a can opening.

"Uhh it's really noth-"

'Ono-kun! Please tell me…or am I a person that's not trust worthy in your mind.'

"No no that's not it…" I pause for a bit. C'mon ono if your gonna do It do it now, just man up and tell him or you're going to regret it not telling him later.

"Umm well if I tell you, you can't drop out on me until I've finished my whole story" I say looking up to meet his gaze.

'I promise' he says looking me dead in the eyes and I can tell has telling the truth.

"Umm I ahh…well there's this person you see and I don't know how it happened but I like…no I've fallen in love with this person."

'ohhh so this is what it's all about, hahaha and here you had me thinking it's something way more serious, don't worry ono-kun if it's about women you all covered, your handsome, charming and super funny with a top personality, trust me you'll be fine for sure' he says with a smile on his face, that beautiful smile that can make me so happy in an instant.

Oh Kamiya-san if you only knew what I wanted to do at this moment.

'So who's the lucky lady that caught the eye of the handsome seiyuu?'

"Umm actually that's the problem…please don't freak out on me when I tell you this, just please."

'I promise I won't, remember.'

"Ok then umm well, the person I love is…a, g-guy?" I look down unable to even take a glimpse at Kamiya-san.

'…'

No response, well I guess that's to be expected he's probably horrified by now.

'Ahh ok, don't worry I don't think it's weird or anything but…Ono-kun your gay?'

"What?! No no no, that's not it I've never liked another guy before this is the first time ever in my whole life…umm but yeah I'm just, really confused and stuff,"

'Oh right, ok then I get it now.'

An awkward air surrounds the two of us as we sit there in silence. I'm about to open my mouth and say something but Kamiya-san beats me to it.

'I'm sorry if I'm wrong but, is the person you like maybe…in the same work industry as us.'

"…yeah…" I say starring down at the now Luke warm coffee in my hands.

'Well if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me who it is' Kamiya-san questions carefully, as if he's treading on egg shells around me.

This is it OnoD, going to do it, no more running away, no more hiding your feeling, let him know the truth.

"Umm…well…"

'Oh sorry I didn't mean it force you, I totally understand if you don't wanna tell me' he pipes in quickly.'

"No, I really need you to hear this Kamiya-san."

'Ok…'

"Well the person…" I swallow thickly as my heart beat pick up.

"I love…"

Here it goes.

"Is…you…Kamiya-san…"

I'm sorry Kamiya-san, so sorry about all this, I'm sorry I fell in love with you, about all the trouble I've caused you up until now. I'm the worst, a weird pervert that only has eyes for his best friend that's trusted me for years.

I feel tears prick the side of my eyes as I replay the lines I thought I would never say, I'm unable to look at Kamiya-san right now, it's over he'll want to drop all contact with me and never see my face again.

I let the uncontrollable thoughts keep spinning until I feel a cold something touch my arm, I avert my eyes to my arm but when I do, all that's left is the small water droplet shimmering from the mixture of light from the moon and the park lamp. I look up at the sky and see many more falling down upon us. The lite touches of the snow feel nice against my face. I take a deep breath from the cold night air and finally speak, but in a small whisper that only the two of us can hear.

"_I'm sorry Kamiya-san…I've fallen in love with you…"_

Authors note

So that was chapter 3, OnoD's confession and Kaji-kuns debut in this story, and who else here ships shimokaji (Kaji Yuki x Shimono Hiro) oh god why are they so adorable together. It's to kawaii I tell you . and Shimono-san is the freaking cutest thing everrr! I love him as the uke ;)

Anyway this will continue into chapter 4 so please keep on the lookout for the new chapter, ill upload as soon as I can, and also I'll say it again but this is a happy fanfic just so you all know.

Please follow and/or favourite this story (please do it, it makes me really happy ^-^)

Follow me on Instagram for more updates and onkm pics- onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	4. Chapter 4: Prove it

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

"Well the person…I love…Is…you…Kamiya-san…"

What…what did he say just now? Me? Did he just say _my _name? It can't be, no this has to be a joke. Really me? Why me? I'm nothing special. How could this ever happen, he's so popular with women there always hanging around him, but the real question is why I'm not repulsed by him but because when he was about to tell me, a small part of me almost wanted him to say my name…

I heard him whisper something in a small voice only being able to pick up a few syllables; I shift in the swing and think about what I should say.

"Ahh I'm sorry Kamiya-san, I know that you probably really grossed out by this and you'll never love me back, and I totally understand if you never want to see my face again, I mean offcourse you'd be disgusted…it's just that…I…"

…Ono-kun…looks like he's about to cry, my heart pangs in hurt when I see this.

'Ono-kun, Its ok…I mean I don't think your disgusting and I won't say anything like I never want to see your face again, trust me its ok I'm sure your just confused right now allot of things have probably been happening and I just happened to be the person closest to you at this time so tha-'

"No that's not it. Kamiya-san I'm in love with you because that's how I feel and there's nothing more to it, I've felt this way for so long and although I knew you'd never love me back but these feelings never washed away. So if these emotions were only half hearted then they would've finished long ago…but they haven't Kamiya-san, and I still love you deeply from the bottom of my heart till this very moment."

'…umm…' I feel like my face is going to explode from embarrassment…wait embarrassment?

"Oh sorry, it just slipped out I didn't mean to…yeah sorry" he says looking down and I see the tips of his ears turn a light crimson.

'Oh no it's fine…' an awkward pause encircles the two of us

'So umm…where do we go from here…it's just that this isn't really a common situation for me so I don't know what happens.' I say in a shy tone

"Oh! Right well I guess well just go back to being the way they always have been. If that's ok with you." Ono-kun says with a slightly saddened face but he tries his best to hide it under his forced half smile.

'Ok that's all good…but can I ask you one thing'

Why am I even asking him this question?

'Since when did you feel this way…about me' I question warily

Oh no did I ask something I shouldn't have?

"Well I only discovered these feelings about a month ago but…I think I've loved you for a longer time then that" he responds almost answering the question not just for me but for himself.

Along time, how much is a long time. Uggh why do I care about this so much.

"Ahh but enough of that talk, its already really late so we should leave" he says with a that same soft smile.

'Yeah haha your right, let's go I'm tied as well and I just want to get to go to sleep'

I watch his face light up with laughter as I say that and he responds with a sentence just like something he would usually say. But this is good, this is how it should be, and before you know it these feeling you have for me will eventually be brushed off and forgotten about just like everything else that ever happens.

I continue to replay those words over, but what I didn't know was that these small pangs in my chest were caused by the small hurt that welled up every time I thought about you forgetting these feeling for me.

~about a week after that~

'Good work today'

"Good work today Kamiya-san"

We both step out the door from the radio studio and head for the streets to flag down a taxi

It's been about a week since Ono-kun's confession and I don't know if it's just sympathy or something but I've been inviting him out to dinner or to come to my place for almost every night of the week. Maybe it because I'm trying to maintain the same relationship we had.

But I don't think it's just sympathy since that day it feels like something inside me got hit in the face or as if something in me was finally unlocked and discovered…No! I'm having those deep thoughts again, it probably feels like that because it was something I wasn't expecting to hear from Ono-kun and it feel like I unlocked something new to him…yeah that's right, I'm just over thinking it.

"Kamiya-san are you going to get in" Ono-kun says to me standing in front of the taxi door, gesturing for me to enter.

'Oh right sorry' I say shaking my thoughts away and getting in the car

"Haha it's so unlike Kamiya-san to be out of it, it's like we switched roles" Ono-kun says with a bouncy tone

'Yeah, that might be the case'

What if I'm wrong about, what if it's something else, what if it's…

"Kamiya-san? Are you ok you look really confused?"

'Ahh yeah I'm fine sorry, I was just thinking'

Ono-kun brushed it off and tells the taxi driver our destination

…What if it is...what if I'm the the same as Ono-kun

~at the house~

'Ahhh but seriously BL drama cd's are hard and not to mention super embarrassing'

"Yeah I know what you mean…so have you _won_ in any dama cds yet" Ono-kun inquires emphasising the "won"

'No! I haven't I can't believe it, all I've been getting are the uke roles, and its super hard to follow along the script with all those "ahh uhhh nuhhh's" if you know what I mean' I say laughing but when I look at Ono-kun all I see is a red face looking down at the beer in his hands. I then realise what I just did and feel the heat go straight to my face, oh god I'm an idiot what did I just do, ok I just need to leave, make up an excuse and get out of here

'Ahh I'll go get some more beers wait here' I say getting up and speed walking to the kitchen before Ono-kun can give me a response.

Ok calm down Hiroshi calm down, you didn't mean it in a…certain way it just felt like a natural conversation. I really need to stop this it's going to make things complicated and weird.

I stand in the kitchen, back facing the entrance as I rewind the conversation me and Ono-kun had in the park that time. Why did that maybe make me feel happy? No it wasn't happy I was just surprised that he was able to tell me he truth, yeah that's it…but what if it's not what if it what I think it is.

My thoughts block out the sound of someone coming into the kitchen until I feel a light touch on my shoulder.

"Kamiya-san?" the place where he touches me sends shivers and butterfly's to my stomach

'Oh sorry I was just thing about that talk in the park and got lost in it'

Oh no did I just tell him exactly what I was thinking, uggh it's all because he made me fluted, stupid Ono-kun making me feel…nervous?

"Oh…you were thinking about me?"

Well it's too late to lie now.

'Yeah I was actually, it's so weird how I almost felt happy about the whole thing' I say in a laughing tone but in reality being dead serious.

I see Ono-kun staring at the bench table with a conflicted look on his face.

'Ono-kun?'

"Kamiya-san, are you making fun of me...or are you not noticing it. Did you forget that I'm in love with you, when you say those things to me I just don't know what to do" he says cringing his eyebrow together

'Umm Ono-kun I told you this before but I don't think your in love with me, it's probably some kind of late phase or somethi-'

I'm in the middle of my explanation until I'm pushed against the edge or the kitchen bench by two strong arms on either side of me, caging me in like some sort of prey.

I move my gaze from his arms to the owner of them and see Ono-kun with a look I've never seen in my whole life. It's a mixture of determination, sorrow and maybe a small hint of lust?

"What will it take…?"

What?

"What will it take for you to know that I love you Kamiya-san, it's not a phase it's not because you're the closest person to me right now, it's not anything else, it's because I fell in love with the person in front of me for who they are today…what will it take for you to believe me."

No, h-he's to close why is he doing this; I'm going to say something…bad.

'I- I just need proof or something…' I say looking down, too embarrassed to look at his face.

"…proof huh" I hear him say in a lower more husky voice then before

I feel a soft touch at the bottom of my chin; the touch makes my heart thump harder in my chest. The hand gently leads my head up; naturally my gaze falls upon the one manipulating the movements. I stare deep into Ono-kuns eyes as the hint of lust and desire becomes clearer.

"…Ono-kun…" I say in a whisper, but the words I'm about to say are almost taken out of my mouth, I see Ono-kun fluently lick his lips, it's done in a small quick movement but not small enough to not notice. I see his fixed gaze upon my eyes swiftly flicker to my lips and I swallow hard knowing the meaning behind this but too fixated to move or push him away.

I see him start to move forward and my breath hitches in my throat, I can't help sweeping my gaze back and forth from his lips to his eyes almost calculating the small distance left between us.

I can now feel the small gusts of wind being buzzed onto my awaiting lips, he's so close and I decide to give in and slowly close my eye lids as if I'm falling into a trance. I can now clearly feel how hard my heart has been beating and I try to settle into the feeling. I let my mind go blank and entrust myself to Ono-kun…

"…"

I'm awaiting the new textures of lips on my own…but it never comes but instead I feel the presence of him not closing in but getting further away leaving only his thumb to brush lightly over the edge of my bottom lip. I reluctantly open my eyes to see a dejected looking Ono-kun.

"I'm sorry Kamiya-san I don't want to force anything on you so…yeah, but I think I should leave now, good night Kamiya-san"

And without another word he's taking his stuff and is out the door

Why…why Ono-kun, was that some weird test that you wanted to try on me.

My heart is still racing and I slide down the side of my kitchen bench and sit on the floor with my knees tucked close to my chest.

I get it, I finally get it, so this is how you were feeling all this time Ono-kun. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier, I'm just so dull when it comes to these things, but now I know Ono-kun, I've realised how you've felt this whole time because…I'm the same, and deep down I knew I was from the moment those three words left your lips at that park. I get it Ono-kun because…

_'I love you too…' _

Authors note

Soooo… Kamiya-san finally worked it out . (and it was his first P.O.V)

Did you guys think they were gonna kiss hahaha I did as well xD but nooooooo not yet don't worry it'll eventually happen (when there both conscious anyway) I promise things will start getting a bit more physical in the next chapter.

Also who else is alone on Valentine's Day *quietly puts hand up* any ways I wanna send everyone a happy Valentine's Day wish *gives you a rose* ^-^

And also I just wanted to thank everyone on reading this story and giving me so many kind reviews on this story, it made me really happy to see people enjoy something that I'm doing. I love you all and thanks again on reading this story.

P.s this story will not end when they both find out they love watch other, so no fear it's all good. Please continue to supporting me and keep checking for updates

Please follow and/or favourite this story (please do it, it makes me really happy ^-^)

Follow me on Instagram for more updates and onkm pics- onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	5. Chapter 5: That Fateful Park

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

'...and I'd just like to thank everyone again for coming all the way out here and I wish that this anime will have even more success in the future'

"'thank you Kamiya-san and once again thank you everyone for coming out today and I hope we can meet again"' the commentator finishes off as the cast all walk off stage waving to the still roaring crowd.

Wow that felt longer than usual. I think to myself as I applaud the others about their performance today and head to my dressing room.

It's been almost a week since I found out I was in lov-… had feelings for Ono-kun and I just don't know what to do, I know I should tell him but I have no idea how. So what do I do instead of telling my feeling to Ono-kun, I start to avoid him, ugghh that baka! Making me all confused like this it's all his fault I've been feeling this way, but luckily our radio show was cancelled for this week because of some technical difficulties with the station, but off course I had to go to an anime event that Ono-kun was also a cast member in…I swear I saw him was sneaking glimpses at me from the corner of my eye, why am I caring about this, god I've got no control over my feelings…stupid Ono-kun…

I take in a deep breath and huff out a long sigh as I reach the door to my dressing room. Because of this event we had to cosplay our characters and it was embarrassing as hell.

I enter the room and shut the door behind me. I haven't talked to him in so long…

I start to remove the current t-shirt and pants and I'm left in my underwear, I go around the room to look for my clothes I came here in, I search everywhere but can find them.

'Now that I think about it this room looks a bit different to mine' I say with a cringe. My eyes then land on the closet across the room and I walk over to it, I open it up to view its content and I see a pair of clothes and a bag with a bunch of stuff compressed in it.

…this style of clothing…I swear I've seen it somewhere.

I'm swimming in confusion until my eyes land on a familiar phone case I remember getting specifically for a certain someone's birthday present.

Bright pink with frilly scales…oh god id notice this phone case anywhere.

'oh god I'm in Ono-kuns room!?'

My heartbeat is picking up fast and because of the surprise of what I've just discovered I don't hear the door open to the dressing room.

"…"

Oh god I need to get out of here before he comes ba-…too late

I turn around and see a red faced Ono-kun looking straight at me, his mouth is open like he's trying to say something but this voice just won't let him.

"Umm I…ah I'm sorry I think I got the wrong room" he says as he flicks his eyes at random places in the room, every now and then looking back at me and my body.

'Oh no it's me sorry I just noticed I had the wrong room' I say feeling flustered and trying to use anything to cover myself up.

"Oh ok well ill just leave…sorry again…but yeah umm bye" he says with his fists scrunched and hurry's back out the door slamming it on the way out.

I hurry over to my clothes and put them on I can feel how hot my face is and its crazy, its burning up so much.

I open the door and expect to see Ono-kun but he's nowhere in plain sight. I hurry to my real room taking a proper look this time and go to the sink and splash my face with water.

Oh god that was so embarrassing, I just…I'm so confused and flustered and ugghhh stupid Ono-kun I hate feeling like this…

I look up at the mirror and stare at the face in the reflection. I just really need to be away from people right now. I make my mind up to go to that park…that park where Ono-kun first told me his feelings.

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

Oh my god oh my god oh my god, what did I see just now, it was so beautiful, I'm so embarrassed, he was so cute, was he blushing, did I really see that just now, is this a dream, no no it's not a dream it can't be, oh god I love him so much.

I walk down the alley way trying to get as far away from my room as possible.

Why is Kamiya-san so cute, oh god I just want to hug him and kiss him and…other stuff as well but, right now I don't know what to do, I just saw Kamiya-san half naked, god dam the person who invented under where, if it wasn't for them I could have…no no onod stop thinking about that.

But his skin looked so smooth and soft and I just wanted to touch him all over, and that booty, just wow! Was it always that…nice it's the most majestic thing I've seen in!

If only he loved me back I could actually do heaps of things with him.

I give out a sigh. Too bad he's been avoiding me, it's because I tried to kiss him that night, but I'm not the only one wrong, he was being too submissive. Maybe he never wants to see me or talk to me again…because today during the whole event he never made eye contact or conversation with me, not even once. I guess that's to be expected tho I tried to kiss him… I guess that's the end of our friendship and everything up till now…

My thoughts turn glum. Well whenever I feel glum I always go there, that park where it all started, the park where I first realised my unrewarding love for Kamiya-san. That's where I'll go when I feel this way.

The cold air hits me hard and I squint my eyes, I enter the park with my head faced downward, because of this I don't notice the person sitting on the swing. I keep walking until I get close I finally realise that there's already someone here and offcourse the person is the one I've been dwelling over the most.

"…Kamiya-san?" I ask tilting my head, I see him turn around and I can almost make out the surprise in his face.

'Oh Ono-kun…umm hi' he says in a soft shy voice.

"Hi…" I say moving closer and quietly sit on the swing next to me

"…so about today, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be in there so I just…you kno-"

'Oh no no its fine if anything it was my fault for not paying attention in the first place' he says cutting me off.

"Oh…that's so unlike Kamiya-san to not pay attention, if anyone it would sound more like me" I say with a chuckle

'Yeah I guess your right' he says with a small smile on his face.

Oh no, am I making him feel awkward, I wonder if he wants to leave right now, should I ask him about that night at his house. Maybe…maybe I should tell him that it was all a joke…I mean I bet it's causing allot of trouble for Kamiya-san, he got confessed to by a guy and almost kissed by the same one as well…

I let the thinking go on in my head until I hear Kamiya-san speak up

'Well…I think I should leave, cas there's some stuff I gotta take care off so…' I see the swing chain rattle a bit and feel his presence leaving slowly

Again…really again onod are you just going to let him slip away once again without giving him a proper explanation or any understanding on how your feeling…

"Wait Kamiya-san!" I say griping his arm that almost slipped away.

"can you just listen to me for a little bit, it's really important…" I say unable to look hi in the eyes.

I feel his arm get lower and he sits back on the swing.

'o-ok'

"so umm Its about that time at your house, I'm sorry about that I really am…it must be allot of trouble dealing with me I know that you don't want any of this but…if it's what you want, ill…I'll try really hard to give up on you…"

Although I know that what I'm saying is I'm possible I don't want to cause any more trouble to Kamiya-san, I don't want him to suffer because of me.

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

"…I'll try really hard to give up on you…"

What…give up? no that's not what I want, this isn't what should be happening, I feel my heart drop as I imagine the feeling of me left behind with these undeniable feelings for Ono-kun.

I look up to his face…

I see a small droplet of water slide down his cheek and fall to the ground. Is Ono-kun crying?

I go to say something but I'm stoped by Ono-kun.

"Oh what…I'm sorry I didn't…I…" I see another tear follow the actions of the first but from the other eye.

"I'm so sorry Kamiya-san I know the outcome of this whole thing and I'll try my best to make these feeling disappear but…I really doubt that…"

No…no no no, this isn't what should be happening, come one HiroC just man up and tell him, tell him how you really feel and that you don't want him to give up on you.

"If only…" Ono-kun looks up at the sky and whispers in a small tone but still audible for me to hear.

"If only you loved me back…" I see the third tear role down his face and hit the floor.

At the moment everything when quiet, the knot in my throat got tight and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I get out of the swing and my arm goes to touch Ono-kuns shoulder, this causes me to look directly at him and the other to do the same. I see his bloodshot eyes and feel the hurt, pang in my heart beat picks up and I get uncertain thoughts about how this may turn out but I push all those thoughts aside and concentrate on the person in front of me, the person I love…Why did it take me this long to do this, why was it so hard to do this. I move closer and closer to Ono-kuns face. God Ono-kun how could you not notice, you're the closet person to me, you know everything about me and yet I have to go this far for you to finally realise. Stupid Ono-kun.

And as I close the small gap between mine and his lips, the only through playing over in my head is how much I love you…

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

Is, is this a dream, my body feels light and I my head feels dizzy. Is this Kamiya-sans lips, is _he_ kissing me…

As my senses finally come back into play I finally realise that this situation isn't a dream. This sensation is like nothing I've ever felt before, the butterflies in my stomach are going ballistic and I just want more, more of Kamiya-san. I finally respond to the kiss and move my lips in sync to his. There soft and smooth and the whole thing is wonderful, I move my hands so there positioned on either side of his waste. with this I feel a pair of warm and shaky hands wrap around my neck and I smile into the kiss…there's no word to describe this feeling, its total bliss, its perfect, its…love.

But before I know it his lips have parted from mine and I've lost feel in my body. My head is still dizzy and my legs are numb.

"K-Kamiya…san?" I say confused and head swirling. He doesn't give a response and we sit there in silence for a while.

"Does…does this mean you love me back" I question him shyly yet needy to hear the answer.

'w-who would ask that after what I just did…how stupid can you be dumb Ono-kun'

"…" I can't believe it…

"Pfftttt hahahaha" I burst into a fit of laughter. Oh god Kamiya-sans tsundere is just the cutest.

'w-what are you even laughing at…isn't that what you wanted' he says in a annoyed tone mixed with embarrassment.

"I'm just so happy Kamiya-san, the person I love so much feel the same way as me, I'm just really thrilled right now…I love you so much Kamiya-san" I say giving him the most affectionate smile I've ever given to anyone in my whole existence.

'I know that baka Ono-kun' he says with his face red and his lips in a slight pout.

"Your tsundere is so cute Kamiya-san" I say laughing.

'I told you don't call me cute'

Aww that just makes him cuter.

"But you are Kamiya-san and I love that about you" I explain to him.

'Your persistent, any way lets go home I'm tired, hungry and it's late' he says standing and waiting for me.

"Ok" I say with a big grin.

We walk side by side out of the park both of us feeling totally different to when we walked in.

I look down the side of Kamiya-san and see his hand.

"Umm Kamiya-san" I say while taking a snoop at his face.

'What'

"Umm can we hold hands?" I question and try to take another glimpse of his face.

'd-do whatever you want' he answers turning his face away from me but I still notice the red colour buzzing up to the tip of his ear.

"Ok" I say with a smile and I swiftly swipe up his hand in mine and interlock out fingers. It fits like a missing puzzle piece.

I can feel my heat beat in my hand and I don't know if it's just mine that I can feel in the midst of our perfectly fitted palms. The wind blows once again but it's not cold anymore, not now that I have the warm heat of Kamiya-san with me, the person that I've loved and felt the deepest connection with in my hand feeling the same emotions I do.

"Kamiya-san" I say with a smile om my face

'Yeah' he says still not looking at me.

"I love you so much" I speak out of total honesty and I feel a slight twitch from Kamiya-san grip.

_'I…I love you too…'_

Authors note

Soooo there finally together kyaaaaahhhh . and there was the kiss. I feel like I made it bad? I'm kinda conflicted so please tell me your thoughts its would really help, and this is not the end of this fanfic I swear! (Obviously the haven't even had s*x yet hahahaha xD) but year it won't end after the sex, I'll keep going until whenever so yeah ^-^

And for the smutty parts they'll probably be in the next chapter or the one after that so wooooo! (Who doesn't love smut ahaha ;P)

And one more thing I'm thinking about starting an onkm one shots book, so that means that, that book will only contain small smut fics and it'll be open requests. For e.g. if there a specific kind of scenario or a kink or something like that you can leave them in the comments and I'll do it. But please tell me what you think about this idea.

Aaaaanyway~ that's was chapter 5 (wow didn't think I wold continue this far /*0*\) stay updated for chapter 6 3

Please follow and/or favourite this story (please do it, it makes me really happy ^-^)

Follow me on Instagram for more updates and onkm pics- onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	6. Chapter 6: Yaoi Drama CD

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

~WARNING~ this chapter contains yaoi smut that means boy x boy sex scenes, anyone who is not fond of this please leave right now, for people who like this stuff please enjoy \*w*/ (yes finally some onkm sex ;3)

Kamiya Hiroshi P.O.V

'Ah I'm exhausted'

I say as I enter the room to my apartment, I'm greeted by an awaiting Nyanco sensei strolling up to my leg and bush himself along me.

'Ahh sowwy I'm late Nya-san, I'll give you your dinner now'

I speak to him in my cat tone.

I go to the kitchen and open a fresh can of cat food; I grab Nya-sans bowl and pour in the content of the can.

'Here you go Nya-san ^-^.' I crouch down and give him a light scratch behind the ears, as I put down the bowl of food I take out a can of beer for myself and slump down on the couch.

I go to open the can but my head rolls back onto the couch, I've been so tired this past week I've hardly had any time for myself. I feel as if I'm missing something or more like frustrated or agitated or maybe "unsatisfied" somehow.

It's been about 2 weeks and a half since I admitted my feelings for Ono-kun and we started dating since that day and every things been really great but…

~flashback into sometime last week~

'You seriously didn't have to do the dishes ono-kun' I say seeing him come out of the kitchen and sit next to me on the couch.

"No its fine there wasn't even that many" he says to me with a smile on his face.

'Oh ok, well thanks anyway' I thank him and stretch my neck.

"Ahh Kamiya-san you have something on your face" he points out using his own face as an example.

'Oh really?' I say trying to remove whatever it is.

"Here I'll get it" he says moving closer to my face. He swipes his thumb across the corner of my mouth and slightly bites his lip while he does.

I'm about to thank him but no words are able to escape my mouth as his lips are on top of mine.

My eyes close as if it's already a natural action and I let him take control.

I feel his tongue swiftly slip along my bottom lip and I embarrassingly part the slightly, I feel Ono-kuns tongue hurtle into my mouth and it makes me moan out of surprise.

'Mmhh'

I feel my breathing get heavy as I try to keep up with the passionate kiss. I feel Ono-kuns hand go down to my waist and lightly tug at my hips. I take this as a suggestion to get on top of his lap and I do so tyring my best not to break the kiss while I do. I sense something poking me near the top of my thigh and I can just about guess what that is. I feel his hands gradually move from my hips down to my thighs, he stokes lightly and I rock my hips upwards feeling the tension start to circle in my lower abdomen.

My hands snake down ono-kuns sides until I reach the hem of his shirt; I faintly tug at the brim, wanting the piece of clothing off. Ono-kun doesn't get the message so I reach my hand under his shirt and brush my fingers delicately over his skin. I suddenly feel ono-kun pull off my lips and immediately look away with a flushed face. My eyelids are still heavy from the intensity of what just happened, ono-kun is the first to speak.

"Oh…ahh sorry Kamiya-san I think I should go home now, it's getting late and the last train will probably come soon" I see him shift underneath me still shifting his eyes around trying to avoid my gaze.

'You could just spend the night' I say in a shy tone.

"Oh no that's ok I have work tomorrow anyway" he says and I get off him and watch as he fixes his cloths and gathers his things.

"Well good night Kamiya-san" he says in the door way to my apartment and gives me a sweet kiss to the fore head and promptly laves out the door.

I stand there dumb folded to what just happened, is ono-kun avoiding me…?

~end of flashback~

I sit there sitting on the couch pondering about what happened that night…

'…'

Is it possible that ono-kun doesn't want to go further than passionate kisses with me, that thought suddenly dawns on me and my mind starts to argue in different directions.

Well I guess it's only natural, I mean it might be too early to start thinking about that stuff, but doesn't ono-kun _want _to do that kind of stuff with me, and also it's not like you can just avoid this stuff from happening, it's bound to happen sometime, I mean if we were going to do it he wold be the one on top…I mean if were basing it off the kind of relationship we have he would be the one coming on to me, not that I want to be the bottom either way it's just that I think ono-kun would be happier if I were the bottom…but it's not like I want to do it that badly…

My mind starts to ramble until my phone rings and stops the disjointed thoughts repeating in my head.

Huh….it's the manager I wonder what he wants at this time of night. I ignore this side note and answer the phone.

'Hello…ahh yes, no no its fine I wasn't sleeping' I answer his questions.

"'well umm this is about the BL drama cd we discussed the other day and congratulations Kamiya-san you got the main uke role."' He says in a normal tone as if it was expected.

'Oh really? Thank you for notifying me'

"'no problem, also I send the script just this morning so I think it should be there by now"' he announces in a quick tone.

'Ahh really, thank you I'll go check the mail tonight then' I say getting up and looking for the keys to the mail box.

'"it's all good…oh sorry I have to go but please look over the script and the other cast member will be at the back of the book, first recording is two days from now at h**i*I studio'"

'Ok thank you, and have a good night' I say getting up about to exit my room.

"' you to, good night"' he says and I hear the line go blank.

I speed walk down the stairs down to the post box and sure enough the script is in there. I take out the brown envelope containing the package and take it up to my room.

I close and lock the door behind me, I go to sit back on the couch and open the envelope. I flick open a random page in the book and off course, I flick open to the sex page. I read through it in my head and I feel a blush creep up my neck as I read the embarrassing lines of the text. I decide to flick to the back curious to find out who the other cast member are.

I read the cast list until I see a _very_ familiar name that makes my hear pang with sudden embarrassment and nerves, and not to mention that person has to be the seme to this particular script at this particular time, and that one and only person that got this role has to be the super handsome and also my partner…ono-kun.

~2 days later in the recording studio~

Ono-Daisuke P.O.V

'"good job everyone, ok well take a quick break then get into the next scene"' the director says as he gathers his papers and starts to discuss something with other staff members.

I quickly escape the crowd and go into the bath room that is good distances away from the main room were recording in.

I can't believe this is happening to me, me and Kamiya-san get to do a BL drama cd together and the love making scene is next. Remember OnoD don't lose control keep your cool and don't overreact to Kamiya-sans uke voice.

My mind wonder back to that night we almost did "stuff" at Kamiya-sans house, now that was a close one I almost lost all realistic thoughts about the whole situation, I bet he thought the wrong thing like 'does ono-kun maybe not want to sleep with me' or something cute like that. But that's defiantly not the case, if anything I really want to go further with our relationship but…I know that if I start doing stuff with him I'm not going to be able to control myself and I don't want to hurt Kamaiya-san in anyway, physically or emotionally. But I bet Kamiya-san would be so cute, with that adorable voice moaning out while he withers underneath me…no, bad OnoD! Don't think about stuff like that, you'll excite ono_"D" _{A.N lol sorry I couldn't resist doing that XD} and were still in public. I splash my face with water but I'm having a hard time getting those thoughts out of my head, I decided to leave the bath room seeing that the break could be over soon.

As soon as I open the door to the recording room I'm met right in the face with Kamiya-san.

'Oh Ono-kun I was just about to go look for you were about to start the next scene' he says looing me in the eye and I swallow thickly.

"Oh really, sorry lets go then" I lead us into the recording room.

We enter the recording room and stand behind the mikes.

"'ok so were going to do the love scene on page 57…please start when you're ready"'

Ok calm down OnoD, keep your cool, you've done this before with kamiya-san, do it just like last time and it'll all be fine.

{A.N yomura-san = Kamiya Hiroshi character, Kaseru-kun = Ono Daisuke character}

"I'm not going to deny myself anymore, I want to touch you, I want to kiss you…is that ok" I start using me bedroom voice, trying my hardest to make my eyesight go anywhere but kamiya-sans way.

'K-kaseru-kun…mmhhh ahhh'

Oh god there it is, there's the first moan, calm yourself OnoD, calm yourself.

"Your so cute yomura-san…aah"

'S-shut up nghh mhhh'

Crap I think I'm going to die, why is he just so adorable. Uggh I want him so bad…

'Hah ahhh kaseru-kun…it's ok now…you can put it in'

I go to take a glimpse up at kamiya-sans face, but I see that he's already staring at _me. _Wait what's happening here, what's that look in his eye, it's almost…seductive, no there's no way that's what it is, just calm down and finish this.

"But if we don't prepare you properly it might hurt you"

'It's ok, please, I just, really want you…' kamiya-san says looking me strait in the eye.

Wait that was acting…right, he said that because it was in the script, right.

I feel my mind start to play up as I try to work _who _those word were for.

"o-ok" crap that stutter wasn't in the script.

'Ahh! Ngghh ahhh haah k-kaseru-kun aahh'

Cool it OnoD, cool it, there no way "that" was for you, he's just doing his job, your imagining this because you've been pent up for a long time and just haven't let it out, and plus the thing that happened at kamiya-sans house, it just your mind making stuff into how you want them. Yeah that's it…I think.

~they record the rest of the drama cd~

'"ok that's a wrap everyone, good work today"' the director announces and everyone starts to give there greetings to one another.

Wow now that was…amazing and cute and just, wow. I've never herd of seen kamiya-san being so sexy…was I being obvious about it, I hope not otherwise he'll think I'm some sex crazed pervert.

I'm gathering my stuff when I hear a familiar voice greet me from behind.

'Good work today ono-kun' he says giving me a cute innocent smile.

Oh god I want to mess him up so badly.

"Good work as well kamiya-san, you did really well seeing that you had allot of speaking and monologue bits"

'Yeah there was more than I expected'

That's right keep it natural and slip out of this place unsuspectingly.

'oh yeah ono-kun do you maybe wanna come to my place now, I've got this cake that someone gave me and it's too much for me to eat alone, so…'

"Oh umm, yeah sure why not" I say with a fake chuckle.

Don't worry it's just cake, nothing else, just eat something, talk a little and go home.

'Ok great, let me quickly go talk to my manager and well get going' he says and speed walks cutely down the hall. Aww he's just so adorable, I wonder how hell react if I did "things" with him.

I feel a knot in my lower abdomen as I imagine kamiya-sans lewd reactions. No stop you can't do anything to him, you have to hold back otherwise you'll lose control and hurt that fragile body of his.

I try to brush the thoughts aside when kamiya-san comes back and we make our way to his house.

~at his Kamiya-sans apartment ~

"Mmmh~ this cake is good, thanks for inviting me kamiya-san" I say licking my lips as I devour the delicious sweet dish.

'No problem…oh ono-kun you have some cream here'

I'm about to respond but Kamiya-sans finger has already made its way to my mouth and is scrapping the small dollop of cream off the side of my lip.

He gently swipes the side of my mouth and takes the cream coated finger to his lips, he opens his mouth and I carefully watch as his tongue laps at the cream covered digit slowly going inside and coming back out with a small "pop".

I don't know if I should be looking at his seducing mouth or his alluring eyes that haven't dropped eye contact from the moment he spotted the cream on my face.

I swallow thickly as I can feel my self-getting a little hot and bothered by these actions.

"So…umm Kamiya-san where did you get this ahh…cake from" I ask trying to make any conversation at all.

'Ahh I dono someone at work gave it to me yesterday or something, I don't really remember who' he says sucking off the remainder off the cream still left on his fork.

"Oh ok" oh god if Kamiya-san keeps this up I don't think I'll be able to keep the promise I made to myself.

'Hey ono-kun' he says shifting a little closer to me

"Ah ye-…" I can't finish my sentence due to a new weight that has been added to my lap and I can feel Kamiya-sans breath very close to my lips.

"Umm k-kamiya-san what are you doing…" I say feeling my face go bright red when I say this.

'What does it look like baka' he answers in a bit of an embarrassed tone.

I feel him start to lightly kiss my neck and I feel a shiver go down my back. I can officially say that ono_"D"_ is very happy about what kamiya-san is implying.

No you can't do this, you'll hurt him and that's the last thing you want to do.

I go to open my mouth but it's blocked up again, this time it's with Kamiya-sans warm lips.

'Mmh' I hear him moan into the kiss and I feel my hips jerk upwards into Kamiya-sans soft ass.

This is getting really bad now…I got to stop this before something more happens.

I grudgingly pull away from the kiss and feel my heat pounding hard in my chest.

'Ono-kun…do you…not want to have sex with me…'

I look up to see a flushed and disappointed looking Kamiya-san.

Oh no he's gotten the wrong idea.

'Oh no sorry, you don't have to answer that question, it was my bad for asking' he says looking away with a hurt expression.

"No, that's not it Kamiya-san, that's definitely not it, if anything I really really want to its just…umm" I struggle to find the right words to explain myself.

'…is it because I'm not…sexy enough…' he questions in a small tone.

I feel my heart pang with guilt for making Kamiya-san think I meant it in that way and I immediately answer him.

"No no no, that is not it, you're really sexy kamiya-san I mean like really erotic and very lewd its just…it's me…I don't think I'd be able to hold back when we start to get involved with each other even more" I say looking down unable to look at him in the eyes, I must sound like a teenager that just hit puberty saying that he has pre ejaculation problems. I give a deep huff, embarrassed in myself.

I feel a pair of soft, warm hands cup my face to make me meet his loving gaze.

'Then don't hold back' he says in a sweet tone and gives me a peck on the lips.

Ugghhh, that's it, just who cares any more, I've waited so long for this and Kamiya-san even gave me his approval I'm just gonna do it, no holding back just go at him with all you've got OnoD and also ono_"D"._

I then push kamiya-san down on the couch pinning his wrists above his head, I lock our lips together making it hard to breath.

"Remember those words kamiya-san" I huskily purr into his eat as I suck and gently nip the side of his neck.

'Mhh…' I hear Kamiya-san moan out and shudder underneath me.

I let my hands slither down his smooth sides and keep going until I reach the hem of his shirt; I gently tug at it asking if it's ok to take it off.

He's about to do so until he suggests taking this into the bed room and I agree. We get there without breaking the kiss.

I place him on the bed and hastily pull off my own shirt; I look to the bed and see an awaiting and very seductive Kamiya-san. I crawl over the bed and make my way to him, we interlock our lips once again and I start to suck and flick my tongue along his. The breathing between us is hot and heavy and the room's air feels thick.

I tug at the bottom of his shirt and he gets the message, the shirt rises up and gets lifted over his head. I swallow hard and can't stop staring at the small and cute body in front of me; he seems so fragile and looks as if he really would break if I were to be rough with him.

'd-don't stare too much, its embarrassing' he stutters trying to cover himself up, I smile at this and start kissing his neck while murmuring words.

"but you look to cute Kamiya-san I can't help it" I explain while moving down from his neck to his colour bones sucking lightly them moving further down until I reach a slightly hard nub and I'm hit with a desire to tease the innocent Kamiya-san.

'I told you don't call me cu-…aah o-ono-kun w-wha…'

I hear his cute cries and they edge me on to keep going, I suck harder and flick my tongue over the hardening nipple, I feel my hand act on instinct and go to massage and lightly pinch the other, while I mouth and lap at the one closer to me.

'Ngghh ahh s-stop ono-kun it's embarrassing' he chokes out.

I smile at this and decide to work on another part of his body, I lift my mouth of his now cutely puckered nipple and I smirk at my work. I go up and give him a small peck on the lips, then continue downwards from his creamy coloured torso further south to where I can clearly see, wants the attention most.

I look up to kamiya-san as if I'm asking for permission and he gives me a slight nod while trying to hide his mouth with his slightly clenched fist. I pull down his pants to reveal his tented briefs, I bend my head down to sloppily suck on the tip of his semi hardened cock through the fabric, swirling my tongue and hollowing my cheeks around it.

'Ahh w-wait ono-ku…nhgg'

I gradually start to suck harder in longer strokes until I decide its about time to discard the briefs, I slowly peel back the fabric and watch as his member springs out of his under where, I can't help but stare at the proudly standing shaft, I spot some pre come leaking out of the reddened tip and I trace my finger along the slit. I see kamiya-san jolt in surprise and bite back a moan he tries to close and hides his now vulnerable body.

I try to reassure him using a quiet whisper

"It's ok Kamiya-san I won't do anything that would hurt you" I speak while rubbing his thigh gently giving him comfort.

He responds back with a nod and spreads his legs a little wider this time. I take in the look in front of me and my breath hitches in my throat and the view goes straight to get eaten up by ono_"D". _I feel my heat beat harder and faster in my chest.

"Um kamiya-san…would you be able to turn around on all fours, it's just that I heard that it would be easier to prep you that way" I say feeling embarrassed yet roaring and ready to go

'o-ok' he says and does what he's told.

I watch him turn over and look back at me with a slight cringe and a flustered expression.

I look down to see a beautiful soft looking ass with a pink entrance that makes my abdomen do cartwheels. I move my hot hand up to his smooth cheeks and start to massage and grope them; I then part them to reveal even more of his cute puckered hole.

I lean my head down and unknowingly breathe hot air onto it causing kamiya-san to raggedly moan out and quiver with minimal touching. I dip my head down and gently kiss and fondle around his hole not wanting to surprise kamiya-san to much yet, I hear him gasp out of surprise and it influences me more to keep going.

'O-ono-kun what are you doing, t-that's dirty…' he says startled and quivering at the same time.

I smile from his tone and start to lap more vigorously around his sensitive hole.

I finally give into temptation and plunge my tongue into his entrance, I feel him jolt underneath me and cri out.

'Aaahhh, ngghh w-wait ono-kun that's…hah ahh' he breathy speaks while his whole upper body starts to go limp.

I keep prodding and sucking for a while until I feel the neglect in my lower stomach and decide it's time to move along.

"Umm Kamiya-san do you have any ahh…lube or something" I say feeling a little blush creep up my already flushed cheeks.

'Umm yeah it's in the second draw' he breathlessly states.

I quickly go grab it and return to my former spot, I pop the cap and spread a generous amount onto my finger and his entrance as well I feel him jerk his hips as I do so.

I prod my fingers at the hole and slowly sink my middle finger in, I huff out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

'Mhhh hah…'

"Are you ok Kamiya-san? Does it hurt?" I question in a nervous tone.

'I-its fine you can keep going'

I sigh In relief and go knuckle deep, I repeat this action until I'm able to fit three fingers inside his tightly clenching hole, I slide them inside and out, until I see kamiya-san jolt and gasp out in surprise when I slightly change my angle of intrusion.

'Aaaahhh ono-kun…there…aah something…ngghh' he mutters unable to put together a proper sentence

I feel him clench tighter around me, tis cases me to thrust my fingers in rougher, repeatedly in the same spot, I also start to fondle his pulsing hard cock, reaching around to tugging at it.

'Aaahh, no ono-kun…ngghh if you do that ill-…hah aah' he moans out huskily and I watch as his upper body crumbles onto the bed, his arms no longer stable enough to hold himself up.

I feel his cock pulse hard and I quickly remove my hand from both his member and entrance.

"Sorry kamiya-san I'll let you come in a bit, but not just yet" I say flipping him around so he's on his back knees up, revealing his pink opened hole. I look up to see his flustered face and it's the most arousing thing I've ever seen in my life, his cheeks are red and his lips a deep shade of crimson from biting too hard on them, slight tears pricking the side of his eyes, looking away trying to hide the total embarrassment he's feeling at this time.

I feel my member roaring for attention now, and I finally decide I should tend to it.

"Kamiya-san, can I put it in now" I ask getting closer to his face.

'Yeah…it would be stupid if you didn't after all that' he says in his tsundere tone

"Ok then" I say with a slight chuckle.

I discard off my pants and under where in one go, and my member springs to life when released, I see Kamiya-sans face look concerned and nervous when he sees this.

'w-will it fit…' he questions quietly.

"It should, if I prepped you the right way" I answer back in a confident tone. I pop the cap to the lube once more and once again submerge a generous amount of lube, but this time on my hard and hot cock. I spread the substance and give a few quick tugs before I line up the head with Kamiya-sans slightly leaking hole.

"I'm putting it in…" I huskily announce and he nods.

I thrust in slowly and push past the tight rim of muscles; I groan lowly in response at the tightness and try my best to hold the thoughts off just pinning him down and thrusting relentlessly into his hot hole melting me from the bottom up.

'A-aahh, I-its tight nggh' he moans breathing heavily to try and stop himself from withering underneath me.

"Nhh kamiya-san are you alright, does it hurt?" I still my movements not wanting to cause him any discomfort.

'No its ok, you can keep going' he kneed out and makes me rut in a bit faster.

I feel him clench more tightly around me as I get in deeper, as I do I feel him jerk in surprise again and start to moan out uncontrollably.

'aaannhhh ono-kun…there feels…so goo-ahh nhh' he whimpers underneath me and I can't hold it in anymore I thrust all the way In with one powerful thrust, burring me deep within his tight walls continuing to close in around me.

"nggh Kamiya-san you feel so good, I'm sorry I can't hold back ahh" with that I hold his hips square in place and start to thrust into him with a fast pace, I give him long yet powerful hip movements sinking in all the way to the hilt each time I push back in. I feel Kamiya-san wither beneath me and start to quiver more visibly then before, He frantically grips the bed sheets whilst moaning and gasping out loud not knowing what to do with his body other than letting the pleasure be swept throughout him.

I feel him hook his legs around my waist and it causes me to thrust in deeper. I hear him moan out my name in response to this movement.

'Nggh Ono-kun I can't any longer, I'm going to- haah ahh…' I feel his walls clench around my member tighter.

"m-me to kamiya-san just a little more…ahh" I pick up the past and relentlessly thrust in and out of him, I feel his hand clench my arm, I see his untouched cock start to twitch and tremble and I go to lightly stroke it.

But this is all that's needed to set Kamiya-san off as I feel his cock pulse hard in my hands and watch as shockwaves of pleasure go rippling through him, the white substance shoots up onto his chest and my own.

This orgasm causes his insides to spasm and his hole to clench and unclench in an un-rhythmic pattern. This causes me to get pushed over the edge and come inside him with one last hard thrust, I feel electricity shoot through me and I groan out lowly and clench my teeth together.

We both ride out our orgasms and I feel the heat in my stomach die down.

All you can hear in the room is heavy breathing and long yet satisfies sighs, I look up to see his face and I give him a deep passionate kiss. I pull out and clean both of us up, after that I haul the blankets over both of us and snuggle Kamiya-san tightly in my arms.

"So how was it" I say with a smile on my face.

'w-who would ask that baka…' he answers in his tsundere response and I chuckle at this.

"Well I thought you were great kamiya-san" I say with a big grin on my face.

'd-don't say embarrassing things like that'

"Well you really where Kamiya-san…I love you" I speak and give him a loving, gentle look; I see his face go a crimson and his eyes to look elsewhere.

'I-I love you too…' he whispers and it makes me the happiest person alive to hear that.

I gently stroke his hair and he starts to drift asleep as I whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

I'm so happy to have you kamiya-san…

Authors note

Oh god, I'm so embarrassed…I can't believe I did that. So how was my first ever smut writing I'm sorry if it was terrible (I'm a virgin so I don't know what it feels like ok…) anyways I hope you've enjoyed it gave you the feels or made you feel horny maybe xD.

But yeah that's the smut and also my smut one shots book is officially in motion and is open for requests (if you have any leave them in the comments and I shall do it ^-^) . I haven't made a book yet so don't go looking for it but ill probs upload my first one sometime next week. Also this fanfic is not over I'll keep coming up with new ideas and stuff so please keep checking for updates.

So that was chapter 6 and the sex scene P.S thell still be plenty more smut scenes so it's not all fluff from here, please keep a look out for chapter 7

~from author-chan~

Please follow and/or favourite this story (please do it, it makes me really happy ^-^)

Follow me on Instagram for more updates and onkm pics- onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	7. Chapter 7: Spoil You

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

"Ahh kamiya-san do you maybe wanna come to my house after this" I say with a smile running over to his side as he's about to slip out the door.

'Oh yeah sure, just let me go to the bathroom' he says speed walking down the hall.

Aww he's so cute I can't even comprehend it.

We've been dating for about two months now and I'm really really happy with how its going but…if there was something that I wanted from kamiya-san I guess I'd want him to rely on me more or maybe it's just that I want to spoil him because he never asks for anything and all I want is for kamiya-san to be happy.

Maybe he's two tsundere to ask me for anything, well I gotta admit his tsundere is adorable but I would like to see him being a bit like a kid, kind of sucking up to me a little bit. Just imagine how cute that would be…

I sit there smiling to myself.

'Hey Ono-kun get that smirk of your face you look kimochiwarui' (A.N that means disgusting) he says with a small laugh and it makes me smile even bigger.

"Sorry I just can't help it…" I say with a chuckle.

We head out the door and the cold air hits us, ahh winter isn't going away anytime soon.

I see kamiya-san shiver and I offer to give him my jacket but he declines the offer but thanks me anyway.

We walk down the streets until we get further and further away and till there's only a few cars passing us every few minutes.

"Umm kamiya-san?" I suddenly get the urge to ask him a question of what I was pondering about before.

'yeah, what is it Ono-kun' he says keeping his head forward and bringing his scarf closer to his neck as I see another small shiver run through his body.

"Umm well I was just wondering if you ever, want anything or wish you had something' I say trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

'What do you mean' he says finally looking at me.

I feel the embarrassment run down to my gut when he turns his face to look at me.

"Umm well I guess I just wanted to know if you ever want to be spoiled or something like that" I say with a shy smile.

'…'

I wait for kamiya-sans response but get no words in return. Oh no did I maybe make him feel uncomfortable.

"Ahh sorry about that kamiya-san, it just came out, I guess to tell you the truth it's just me who wants to spoil you a bit" I chuckle while feeling a little disappointment.

The cold air whistles past us and I see another shiver run down kamiya-sans spine, we walk in silence until kamiya-san speaks up.

'I-…I'll take that offer on your jacket if it's still there' he says in a small tone.

"…"

He turns his head up to look at me and I see a slightly flustered kamiya-san.

'What! Weren't you the one who said that you wanted to spoil me…' he says in an embarrassed tone.

"Hahahaha yeah I guess it was" I laugh at his tsundere and start to remove my jacket as I place it comfortably on kamiya-sans shoulders.

'T-thanks…' I see him pout.

"No problem…and also thank you kamiya-san for listening to my stupid requests, to be honest it feels like you're the one spoiling me this time" my smile gets bigger as I say this.

'…'

"Kamiya-san?" I question his silence

'Spend more time'

"What?" I get confused about what he's trying to say.

'I said I want you to spend more time with me…and also I wanna go places on the weekend and eat yummy food, and I don't want Ono-kun to hold back anything with me and if he wants to say something just say it, also I want a new figure and it has to be rare cas I have all the other ones…'

He finishes his sentence but then seems like he instantly realises something.

"Kamiya-sa-…"I'm cut off by his next sentence that comes out faster than the first one.

'b-but just remember I'm only asking for this stuff because it's probably what Ono-kun wants…just remember it's not me ok, it's not like I want to be spoiled by you or anything, it's all because of Ono-kun request,…I -it's because Ono-kun would probably keep pestering me about it if I don't…ok…' he says in a big huff whilst getting more and more flustered near the end.

I can't help the laugh that comes out after hearing this but I get knocked out of this fit by a kick to my leg from kamiya-san.

"I know I know, but thanks kamiya-san I guess I am the one being spoiled"

'…it's nothing, you where the one who asked for it anyways I'm just doing it as a favour for you…' I see him look to the other side, keeping his eye contact away from me while bringing the jumper up and puling it over himself.

But it was because of this angle I was able to see the crimson red creeping up to the tip of your ear; I smile at this and once again feel the butterflies in my stomach at how cute he is. I feel my hand brush his and I'm about to ask for permission to hold it but I feel a warm heat clasp it tightly before I can open my mouth.

'I…I wanted to do this…also I want to go somewhere this weekend…'

I interlock our fingers and stop in my tracks, this causes you to stop and turn around, I go up to you and place my hand on your cheek, I see you look up at me but only for a glimpse because by the time he realised what was going on ,there was already a pair of warm yet somewhat icy lips on mine, I feel him melt and relax into the kiss, I hold his hand tighter and move it up to our faces, I detach out lips and bring his hand up to them instead and place a light yet loving kiss to the back of it.

"We can go anywhere you want kamiya-san" I say while holding his hand up to my cheek, feeling the heat cross my face.

'd-don't do such embarrassing things out here in public, what If someone sees us. C'mon lets go home its cold and I'm hungry' he turns his face and tugs me along leading the two of us.

"Why? There's no one here, but if your that embarrassed about it then I guess I can tone down a bit" I say teasing him, wanting to fluster him a little bit more.

'What! W-where did you get embarrassed from, it's just I don't want people seeing us…it's just a kiss why would I get flustered over that I'm not In primary school you know' I watch as he debates by himself.

"Then prove it" I stop us once again and lean in getting closer to his face but not close enough to connect our lips I give my bottom lip a quick swipe with my tongue

'I-…I told you not here, just wait till we get home and I'll show you' he says trying to sound serious but failing cutely as his eyes wander all over the place.

"I'll be waiting then" I give him a small peck on the lips and I see him pout.

He turns away and starts walking while uttering something like 'I'll show you one day' in a small voice.

I laugh at this action and walk closer to him I turn my head to whisper in his ear.

"I really love how tsundere you are kamiya-san, it's the cutest thing in the world"

'I told you don't call me that' he says looking more and more defenceless.

I chuckle, and think that I may have a new hobby of teasing Kamiya-san.

"So where do you want to go this weekend" I ask him wanting to know what he had in mind

'…'

"Kamiya-san?"

't-the theme park…'

I can't help the laugh that escapes me when I say this; he's getting cuter and cuter every time he says something.

'w-what are you laughing at weren't you the one who asked me where I wanted to go'

"I was but I didn't think you would say something as cute as that so I just couldn't help myself…but I do like that idea I haven't been to one in agers so it'll be nice" I say smiling.

'Oh ok…I'm glad'

Wait I think this is our first real day date, I mean we've been to dinner and lunch together a few time but this is going to be our first real "date, date"

"So you could call it our first date then I guess" I tease him once again.

'Well I didn't mean it with any of those intentions but if you want to make it like that then go ahead'

"Ok then…haha now I'm excited for this weekend" I feel the joy fill me and I want the weekend to come already.

'w-who'd get excited over that, baakaa~'

"This baka right here" I point to myself as I say this.

We walk the rest of the way home as I listen to kamiya-sans beautiful voice talk about work and other things, I like listening to him it puts me at ease.

I concentrate on kamiya-sans voice and feel the joy I always get overwhelm me every time I remember that this is the person I love.

_I'm so happy I fell for you kamiya-san._

Authors note

So that's was chapter 7! I feel like this chapter was really random, tbh I had a bit of a writer block since I didn't really know what I wanted to write about but I think I have a little bit of an idea now so I'll manage somehow.

Also I wanted to thank everyone who's read this story liked it, left comments and so on, it makes me really really happy to see all the read that I get on this story, and not just on this website but on the other ones as well. So I just wanted to thank you all for that and to keep supporting this weird onkm fan girl ^-^ (P.S I think fujoshis have heaps more fun than normal people tbh)

Quick announcement for my onkm one shots book. I'm writing the first smutty scene now so it should be uploaded sometime today, Sunday and Monday at the latest. So keep checking my profile to see if it's up yet, also I need a name for that book it can be something funny or something sexy or sassy or whatever just leave it in the comments and if I like it will use it (lol sorry that I'm lazy xD)

One more thing, test week is coming up (NOOOO SOME ONE KILL ME!) so I'm very very sorry if I can't update as quick as I usually would but I promise after all the tests, during the school holidays ill update lots and stuff so yeah ^w^

Anyway that was chapter 7 please keep supporting me and I'll see you next time in my one shots book or chapter 8. ~love from Author Chan~

Please follow and/or favourite this story (o-only if you want, that is *says in tsundere voice*)

Follow me on Instagram for more updates and onkm pics- onkm_love

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	8. Important Announcement (Not an update)

Hi everyone~

so this is not an update (sorry) but i just wanted to let you all know that my onkm smut book has officially opened, i actually posed the chapter last night but was to tired to announce it to you all, but yeah the book is called HiroC and OnoD's big book of smut and if you look in my profile you'll find it, but ill leave a link below because i know how much we all love being lazy xD.

anyways i just wanted you all to know, please tell me your thoughts on it and leave a request for the next smut fic you would like to see happen ^-^

soooo i guess ill c u in the next chapter of my main fanfic.

love you all, from Author-Chan~ ^w^

link to the oneshots book- s/11101303/1/HiroC-and-OnoD-s-big-book-of-smut-open-requests


	9. Chapter 8: Who is that?

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

{brackets}-Kaji Yuki speech

[other brackets]- Shimono Hiro speech

Ono Daisuke P.O.V

"Wow that was a huge rush" I say as I walk out the exit to the ride

'Yeah it was I thought I was gonna fall out, it was going so fast' I watch as kamiya-san follows me out the exit and walk down the pavement in the amusement park.

"Yeah it was, to be honest I didn't think kamiya-san would like fast rides" I question him as we walk side by side.

'I don't, I only went on it cas _you_ said you wanted to ride it' he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh well thank you then kamiya-san" I say with a chuckle.

He looks down with slightly pouted lips and keeps walking until I hear a growl come from his direction.

'Oh woops looks like I'm hungry' he says holding and vaguely rubbing his tummy.

"Oh right, well do you want to grab some food, I think it's about lunch time anyway" I say as we walk side by side.

We both walk to the food court until kamiya-san questions me.

'Hey Ono-kun is that…' he says gesturing his head to the people.

"I think it is…yeah it is" I say excited and surprised at the same time. We both make our way to the two familiar people.

"Hey, Kaji-kun and Shimono-kun" I say waving my hand at the two.

{Ono-san and kamiya-san?...ahh hi} I watch as his face opens up in surprise.

'hey, what a surprise seeing you two here' kamiya-san chirps in.

{I could say the same for you two} we all gather together and start a conversation.

I suddenly remember that Shimono-kun is not talking much and decide to question him, but it's as if kamiya-san can read my thoughts and beat me to asking the question.

'Shimono-kun, you've been quite quiet, is something wrong'

He whips his head up and looks at the two of us.

[Ahh no sorry I was just surprised at seeing you both here] his face lights up with a smile as he says this.

"Oh yeah me and kamiya-san were just about to have lunch, do you guys want to join us?" I ask the two.

The two agree to have lunch with us.

Were in the middle of a conversation and eating our meals when I decide to ask the two a question.

"So who was the one that asked the other out" I say in a natural tone as if it was nothing.

I watch as Kaji-kun tries to quickly think out an answer and Shimono-san to go little quiet and red

{Umm…well…}

I suddenly realise my wording choice and understand another meaning I may have intended in that sentence, I decide to rephrase the words and ask again.

"Oh I mean like who was the one that asked the other to come out today" I say rushing in with my new sentence; I hear a small chuckle come from kamiya-sans direction.

{Oh right well, ahh It was me, as a thanks for the last time} he says giving a small embarrassed smile

"Oh where did you go last time?"

[The movies, I think] I watch as Shimono-san thinks about his answer.

'Oh so you two are quite close then' kamiya-san asks.

[Yeah I guess you could say that]

~the four finish up eating and go on a few more rides until it gets dark, Shimono-san and Kaji-san decide to go home leaving the other two at the amusement park~

We walk down the pier as we talk about today.

"Ahh today was really fun, and I can't believe we saw Kaji-kun and Shimono-kun" I say as I reminisce about what happened today.

'Yeah that was a surprise, I didn't expect them to see them here, and it seems like they see each other allot from what they talked about today'

"Yeah, but there kind of cute together, and Kaji-kun can't stop smiling when he's with Shimono-kun" I say recalling all the times Kaji-kun smiled so sweetly at Shimono-kun.

'Yeah guess that's true'

We both come to the end of the wooden walkway and lean on the rails.

I look out at the illumines moon reflecting its self on the still water, the atmosphere is smooth and calm as we look out onto the water.

"kamiya-san thanks for saying that you wanted to come here today" I say looking his way and smiling gently.

'W-well I only said to go here because you pretty much forced me into saying it'

A small blush climbs up to his cheeks.

I look down to the rail and see kamiya-sans hands sitting comfortably on it. I take a quick look at the dimly lighted surroundings to see if there are people and luckily there isn't, I take this chance to have a cute romantic moment.

I gently place my hand on top of his and I feel him twitch and look at me.

"I had a really good time today kamiya-san" I say as I interlock our fingers and give his hand a light squeeze.

'y-you already said that…' he says and shifts his gaze back to the water.

I smile at this and move my other hand to his cold cheek; I turn his face so he's facing me once again.

I start to close the distance between us as I watch kamiya-san quickly close his eyes out of embarrassment unable to look at me. I feel his hand slightly twitch in mine as I see the blush on his face turn a deeper shade of red.

Kamiya-sans warm light breath huffs on me as I'm about to connect our lips, until…

"'Hiroshi… is that you?'"

I feel kamiya-sans [presence rip away from me when he hears his name being called followed by a fast pace of footsteps getting close and closer to us.

'…T-Takashi-kun…?'

Takashi…who's that….?

Authors note

Oooooo, so we have a new character. Who is he? How does he know kamiya-san? Why did he call him Hiroshi? What's his relationship with kamiya-san? What will OnoD think of him? So many question aaaaahhh, so Takashi-kun will be an original character and will be used throughout this story. Also what's the relationship between Shimonuu and kajikyun, will HiroC and OnoD find out?

Anyways that was chapter 8, sorry it was short I'm just really tired, but I'll try and write more in the next chapter. Also an announcement to all the people who doesn't know yet. My onkm smut book has now officially started and is opened for requests, the is in my profile so please check it out ^-^

And for people who wanna talk to me here are my chat thingy's I use

Kik- yaoi_lover {there's 2 underscores in that}

Line- yaoi_lover {also 2 underscores}

Yaoi Instagram page- yaoi_lover {who would have guessed it had 2 underscores}

Onkm fan page- onkm_love

But yea hit me up on any of those. I'd love to talk to you all ^-^

Anyway that was chapter 8 ill c u all in the next chapter or the smut book

Love from, Author-Chan~ ^

Please follow and/or favourite this story (o-only if you want, that is *says in tsundere voice*)

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.


	10. Chapter 9: Middle school to High school

This story is all fiction and does not relate to any events that happened in real life (unfortunately) also I do not have any contact or connections with any of these people.

'Single comma'-Kamiya Hiroshi speech

"Double comma"-Ono Daisuke speech

"'triple comma"'- Takashi Yoshimura

Kamiya-Hiroshi P.O.V

'…T-Takashi-kun…?' I say squinting my eyes to clarify the figure.

"'is it really you Hiroshi?"' he says running towards me with a smile on his face.

'Yeah, I mean wow; I can't believe I'm seeing you again, how long has it be-…' I'm stoped in my sentence as he comes straight up and envelopes me in a tight hug.

"'I know right, it's been so long, I missed you so much, hasn't it been more than 10 years"' he releases me from the hug and looks at me up and down with a smile.

'Yeah it has been that long I think, but what are you doing here, I didn't know you lived in Tokyo' I question his with wide excited eyes.

"'I just moved here two weeks ago"' he answers unable to control the grin from showing on his face.

'Oh really that's cool, what brings you to Tokyo' I say curious about his new location.

"'I'm actually here to be the assistant manager of this company called Aoni productions"' he says in a matter of fact tone.

'Are you serious?! I work under Aoni Productions, this is too crazy, I can't believe this is happening' I say feeling amazed about this encounter.

"'no way, this is crazy, it's gonna be just like old times don't you think'" he says in a bigger voice than before.

'Yeah it will' I say with a chuckle. I turn to my side and see an awkwardly standing Ono-kun, oh why didn't he say anything.

'Oh yeah Takashi, this is Ono Daisuke he's ahh…a friend and fellow kouhai of mine, he's also in the seiyuu industry' I gesture my hand towards him introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ono Daisuke" he says giving him a respective bow and a hand shake.

"'nice to meet you too, I'm Takashi Yoshimura'" he also bows and returns the hand shake.

'Takashi was my best friend through middle school and high school, but we haven't been in contact since the end of high school' I say remembering my past.

"'yeah, but its good now that we work in the same industry and we'll be able to see each other again, we should also catch up, when the next time you'll be fre-'" he's cut off from is sentence by the sound of a notification .

'"…ahh it's the company, they want to discuss something with me, sorry but I gotta go,, I'll see you again at a recording or something hiroshi and nice meeting you Ono-san"' he says once again embracing me in a tight hug and bowing to the both of us until be runs into the distance with a waving hand.

'He's as energetic as ever' I mumble and smile at the running figure. 'Wanna go home now ono-kun?' I say turning to him and we start to walk to the car.

"So you to are quite close I'm guessing, you and Yoshimura-san that is" I hear Ono-kun say in a pulled back tone.

'yeah he was my best friend though middle school and high school, but we had to part ways because he had to go to university and I wanted to pursue my seiyuu dream, although we were both pretty upset that we had to go separate path ways' I say explaining my past life to him.

"Right, he's also pretty touchy I'm guessing" he says looking down.

'Yeah he's always been like that tho, it's nothing new'

"Oh so he's like that with everyone then?" he asks with a happier tone.

'Umm I dono, I think it's only with me' I say trying to remember.

"Oh…ok" he says going back to his first tone.

'…what's wrong with you Ono-kun you've been acting weird' I say questioning his mood.

"Huh…oh it's nothing…yeah it's probably nothing, sorry I was acting weird" he says looking up and smiling at me.

We get in the car and I start to drive to his house, he has to get up early tomorrow for an event so he says he should sleep at his own house tonight. We get to his house and he gives me a good night kiss and whispers sweet nothings until he gets out of the car.

I drive off heading in the direction of my house; I keep remembering Ono-kuns weird mood today and decide to message him about it again tomorrow.

Ahh I can't believe me and Takashi are going to be working in the same place this is really just like old times. I let my mind wonder back to my middle school days…

"'ahh Hiroshi, wait up"' I look back to see a Takashi.

"Oh hey Takashi, what's up" I stop in my tracks.

"'hey, guess what…I got into the same high school as you Hiroshi!"' he says embracing me in one of his tight hugs and the air inside me gets pushed out as he does.

't-that's great Takashi, but I…can't…breathe' I wheeze out the words.

"'oh right right, sorry Hiroshi, it's just that I'm so happy that we can still be together"' he says scratching his head and looking down a bit.

'Yeah same' I say smiling back at him.

"'oh yeah I was wandering…this weekend if you wanted to go to this place, it looks really nice and fun as well"' he says and shows me a picture of the place on his phone.

'Oh yeah sure I'd love to…it kinda looks like a date spot for couples tho' I say with a laugh.

"'o-oh does its…I'm sorry, It ahh…it just looked nice that's all"' he says looking flustered.

I laugh at his reaction. 'I'm just messing with you, it looks fun I'd love to go' I say with a smile.

"'oh ok good ill message all the other stuff to you tonight then, but anyway I need to go hand in this form to the teaches office"' he says waving the white piece of paper in front of us.

'Oh ill come with you' I say walking in the direction of the teachers office.

"'really thanks Hiroshi"' his face brightens up when I say this. I wonder why he gets so happy when he's with me, wouldn't he much rather hang out with a cute girl, I mean he's pretty popular with them, it shouldn't be a problem for him I think.

"'I can't wait for this weekend"' he says walking close to me with a smile on his face…

Seriously what's with him, he's been like this ever since we met each other…well I can't deny he's a good friend tho, but I really am happy that were going to the same high school…

I put my foot on the beak as I park into the car spot.

I get out of the car and remember the memory I had about the two of us in middle school…really why was he sticking to me so much, he's so random. I wonder if he has a girlfriend, I'm guessing he does since he was popular during his whole school life…even though he got confessed to allot he never accepted them, not even one…I wonder why…oh well he probably had his reason, I'm kinda curious to what they were tho…

Character profile

Name: Takashi Yoshimura

Date of Birth: November 15th 1975

Age: 40

Height: 5'8 175

Weight: 65kg

Hometown: Matsudo, Chiba

Current Residence: Tokyo, Chuuoku

Occupation: Assistant Manager for Aoni Productions

Hair colour: Chocolate brown

Eye colour: Brown

Authors note

Soo that was chapter 9! Wooooo. So we found out a little bit about the new character Takashi, what do you think his relationship with HiroC was, and how does Takashi see kamiya-san now / o \ Ooooooo you shall find out in the next few chapters :3

Also sorry about the late update it's just that I had this massive maths test last week and I had to study for it, but all my tests are done and I only have 1 week left of school till the holiday's wooooo! I might be able to update more quickly during the school holidays and/or add a new chapter to the onkm one shots book. (I'll start doing the requested themes for the one shot book)

P.s sorry the last few chapters have been short, tbh I don't really know where I'm taking the plot from here so I'm just trying to work stuff out as I go (xD loll sorry that Author-Chan is lazy)

Aaaaanyways that was chapter 9, please continue to support me and this fanfic ^w^, see you in chapter 10.

Love from, Author-Chan~ ^-^

Please follow and/or favourite this story

This story is also available on wattpad and archive of our own.

Kik- yaoi_lover {there's 2 underscores in that}

Line- yaoi_lover {also 2 underscores}

Yaoi Instagram page- yaoi_lover {2 underscores}

Onkm fan page- onkm_love


End file.
